


Normal, Ordinary Day

by UnknownUncut



Series: Fairy Lights [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Cassie Lang mentioned, Gen, Happy Ending, Parent Scott Lang, Parent Tony Stark, Slice of Life, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Just a normal day at the compound.





	Normal, Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> So first off, this isn't that great. There isn't a lot going on, or any real idea of where I was going with it, but I wanted to write something and this came to be. I am planning something a little better than this so while I'm planning that out, we are stuck with this. I'll also probably write more just for fun and see how people likes it.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy.

“Hey Karen, what time is it?”

“6:00 in the morning.” Peter looks up from his web shooters that he been toying with.

“When is Mr. Stark getting here?” A quiet silence falls between them as Karen ask FRIDAY the question.

Peter leans back into his chair, looking around his room. Well, it’s not his room back in Queens but his room at the compound. It’s pretty boring compared to the other avengers’ rooms, mostly because he doesn’t spend that much time up here.

“He’s going to be here in three hours, so I suggest to make yourself look like you slept eight hours.” Karen said from the watch that Peter had made so she doesn’t just have to part of the suit, or suits now he guess.

“Yes _mom_ ,” Peter got up from his chair. He garbs some clothes that he had brought up with him, which is still in the duffle bag, and head to the bathroom to get ready.

“You look dashing, Peter.” Karen said jokingly.

Peter chuckles softly as he put the watch on. He fiddle around with it for a few seconds, taking if off sleep mode and changing it to the ‘raise and shine’ mode that Tony had put on the watch earlier that week.

“Thanks Karen, now let’s go get some food!” He grabs his bag and web shooters before running out the door.

**…**

A normal morning in the compound if Peter being honest. Nothing is really going on as he enters the kitchen, which is attach to the living room. Bucky is eating a sandwich at the counter, Steve isn’t here with Tony yet so there isn’t much conversation going on. Bucky ruffles Peter’s hair as the teen goes by. The soldier became protective of Peter after the whole soul stone thing.

In the living room area, Scott is stretch out on the couch and eating leftover takeout from last night. He seems to be watching some cartoon that Cassie like which means either he misses his daughter or she’s coming up to the compound at some point and he’s watching the episodes to make sure that Cassie would like it.

There’s also Natasha sitting on the arm chair, sewing together an outfit that Clint had made earlier this week.

Peter opens the cupboard and took out some chips, a light snack before Tony arrive. However Bucky took the chips from his hands.

“Hey!” Peter tried to grab them back but a plate is push into his hands.

“You need to eat something that isn’t sugar” Bucky said as he puts the bag back into the cupboard, putting it on the top shelf.

Peter rolls his eyes before going into the living room. Taking a seat on the floor next to Natasha, Peter set the plate on his lap. The older spider didn’t say anything but did pat his head, something that she normally does when she gets back from missions.

“I suggest you listen to Barnes, Peter, he knows what he’s talking about.” She continue sewing, not even looking down at the teen but he knows that she cares.

“I know and look I’m eating the sandwich.”

Scott chuckles, tilting his head some so he can see Peter. “You seem tried, have you gotten enough sleep?”

“Uhmm-” Peter quickly got up, putting the plate on the counter and left the room.

“I’m going to take that as a no.”

**…**

Peter manages to make his way out of the kitchen/living room and make his way to the training grounds, which are outside but enclosed at the same time.

He been just swinging out, getting Karen to mark how fast he can swing from points. However just as he got to point C again, a portal opens up and out came Doctor Strange.

Peter went flying right into him but the doctor manage to catch him.

"Doctor Strange!?” Peter chuckles nervously, worried that that the wizard would yell at him for being reckless.

“Hello Peter, is Stark here yet?” Strange set the spider teen down on the ground, making sure that Peter isn’t hurt.

“Karen how far is Mr. Stark?”

“About an two away, him and Captain Roger’s have decided to go the long rotate this morning.”

Peter rock on his heels as Strange nods his head. The cloak lifts off of Strange and warp itself around Peter, like a dog greeting someone at the door.

Peter laughs as the cloak happily plays around with him. Strange shakes his head, knowing that Cloak doesn’t get to see any people nowadays.

“How about Cloak hang out with you until Stark arrives.” Strange chuckles softly when he sees Peter light up.

“Thank you Mr. – Doctor – Mr. Doctor Strange.” Cloak and Peter quickly left, leaving Strange standing there by himself.

“I wonder if that was a good idea.” He shrugs, “Stark’s problem now.”

**…**

It was about an hour later when Tony and Steve arrive. They been talking about the coffee maker, again, as they enter the compound. Normally, they are here about 8 but Tony got caught up in a meeting that Pepper isn’t going to let him out of. Steve stay with him because he doesn’t have to be at the compound until later in the day, about noon, since he and Bucky were planning of hanging out and watch movies for the reach of the day.

They enter the main area of the compound which is strangely silent. Tony frowns, taking his phone out, he brings FRIDAY up.

“Hey FRI, what’s going on?”

“It seems that everyone is hanging out in the kitchenette, Boss.”

Steve shakes his head, knowing that it’s about noon or close enough to it that everyone would be having food.

“What about Peter?” ask Tony, “Is he with them?”

“Yep, young Boss and Karen are hanging out in the kitchenette with everyone else, I suggest getting there before Barnes is done cooking.”

Tony nods, thanking the AI after getting a look from Steve, before the two head towards the kitchen/living room.

**…**

Peter waves happily to Tony and Steve when they enter the kitchen. They head up the place so that it’s more of a barbecue, cook out type thing. The wall was lower to make more room for everyone.

Tony wave up to Peter, who’s sitting on the ceiling, as he got his food. Steve looks a little worry about Peter sitting up on the ceiling but Bucky had push food in his face so he didn’t pay much mind.

Yep, just a normal, ordinary day at the compound.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to add at the bottom of this, I wanted to write Karen, that's mostly why I wrote this because not a lot of people (that I have read so far) use her. I understand that it could be because she doesn't fit into the story or whatever but I want to write her and I hope I did a okay job at it.


End file.
